


Dearest Love

by Pokeluv101



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Late Night Conversations, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:20:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29562483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokeluv101/pseuds/Pokeluv101
Summary: Mahiru is jealous of Kuro’s heightened senses as a vampire. (KuroMahi)
Relationships: Kuro | Sleepy Ash/Shirota Mahiru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	Dearest Love

The bed felt cold and empty to Kuro. Sleep evaded him and he passed the time by staring at the ceiling above him. He found it difficult to fall asleep without Mahiru’s warmth next to him. The silence made his thoughts sound louder and he recalled the sleepless nights he used to have. In the past, he had trouble sleeping due to nightmares but Mahiru had chased them away.

He wondered how much longer Mahiru would be working on his thesis. He checked the time on his phone and he saw that it was past midnight. Mahiru had told him to go to sleep first because he wanted to research a little longer. He was a diligent person but he was worried that he would push himself too much. He wondered if he could convince him to take a break and get proper rest.

Kuro couldn’t voice his concern though. His life had been more complicated since they met. The war had ended but Kuro felt guilty. He did his best to protect Mahiru through their battles but he didn’t know if it was enough. He had done so much for him and he wanted to do something for him in return. With each moment they shared, he became more important to him until he wasn’t able to sleep without him anymore.

“I wonder if he’s almost finished.” He decided to check on Mahiru and ask him if he needed any help. No matter if it was a fight or a thesis, he would do his best to help him. Kuro walked out of the room and glanced down the hall to the living room. The lights were still on and he reasoned that he was working. He couldn’t hear him typing though.

He entered the living room and discovered Mahiru slumped onto his laptop. Kuro could easily picture what happened and he didn’t know if he should sigh or chuckle at the sight. He walked to the couch as quietly as he could and then knelt next to him. He tenderly brushed his bangs from his closed eyes and whispered, “Cats like to sleep on laptops but you should be in a proper bed.”

He was careful not to wake Mahiru as he eased the laptop from beneath him and placed it on the table. He saved the document before he closed the laptop. Kuro turned his attention to Mahiru and slid his arms beneath his body. He wanted to carry him back to their room so he could sleep comfortably. Instead, he watched him sleep and the relaxed expression he wore.

“Kuro…” He whispered his name and he thought he had woken him. Mahiru rolled towards him but he didn’t open his eyes. He smiled in his sleep and Kuro wondered what he could be dreaming about. He wore his emotions on his face openly and he was the most honest person he knew. Kuro felt protective of him. He leaned down and brushed his lips over his forehead.

The touch was light like a butterfly’s wings but it was Kuro’s warmth that woke him. They were so close that he felt Mahiru’s eyelashes flutter against his skin. He opened his eyes and made a long yawn. He stretched his arms up and then wrapped them around Kuro’s neck. “Did I fall asleep? What time is it?”

“Time for bed. Your body was trying to tell you that you need sleep and I agree. Tomorrow’s the weekend so you can do the rest of your thesis later.” His words were logical but Mahiru mumbled his disagreement. He couldn’t argue with him when Kuro’s warmth made him feel so comfortable. His body naturally relaxed whenever he held him.

He lifted him off the couch effortlessly and Mahiru admired his strength. He was able to walk on his own but he took the opportunity to savour his warmth. Kuro held him in his arms countless times and he felt at home with him. He looked down at him with a teasing grin. “Your heart sped up a little. I don’t know what you’re thinking but it’s late so we can’t do anything.”

“Did your heightened senses tell you that? It’s not very fair that you can know things like that.” He pouted up at him. Kuro had returned to a human after the war ended but his senses were stronger than others. Mahiru tightened his arms around his neck so he could be closer to him. He peppered kisses over his neck and he heard Kuro purr softly. He chuckled to himself but quickly returned to kissing his neck.

“You shouldn’t distract me or I might drop you.” He warned even though they both knew he would never let him fall. He could feel Mahiru’s lips curve against his skin and pictured the smile he must be wearing.

“I can feel your pulse racing when we’re close, Kuro.” Mahiru said as he leaned back. He only moved the slightest amount so he could look into his red eyes. “There’s a lot of things you’re able to sense that I can’t. You can hear my heartbeat. I want to know these things about you too. It’s only fair that I should know when you get flustered or feel butterflies.”

“I was only teasing you about hearing your heartbeat. My senses are better than a human’s but it’s not by that much.” He told him. In the past, Kuro hated being a vampire. He was now grateful that his abilities allowed him to protect the person he loved. “You’re already strong and you know more about me than my own family. Sometimes, I get jealous of your abilities, Mahiru.”

Kuro walked down the hall to their room and placed him onto their bed. He pulled the blanket over him and then joined him on the bed. Mahiru was exhausted because he stayed up late to work on his thesis. He managed to gather enough energy to roll towards Kuro and placed his arm loosely around him. He closed his eyes and listened to his heartbeat. “Your heart is racing, Kuro.”

“That’s your fault, Mahiru.” He whispered back to him but he had already fallen asleep.


End file.
